Jazzy Romance for the Soul of Anxious Spirits
by treblegirl1
Summary: Everyone thinks Huey is a gangster no matter how many times he tells them otherwise. The 1940's Jazz era gives birth to several musicians and singers trying to remain themselves in the corrupt and gangster riddled streets of Chicago. Can an environment like this breed love? Will Huey's cold demeanor evaporate? Can Jazmine open his heart?
1. The Mighty Burner

Detective Roger Phillips gazes out of the window of his small, shitty apartment and ponders about his life. How had he become one of the most prominent Private Investigators in Chicago in less than five years and fallen off just as quickly. He was the go to man if you needed a crime solved. He was getting paid left and right by big names and small. He had an amazing apartment, an amazing life and an amazing wife and kids. He was proud of himself. No more struggling and striving to get to the top anymore. No more kissing ass. But, now he was a mere shadow of his former self. He had gotten too cocky. He thought he couldn't be touched. He thought things would turn out right. In the midst of all the things going on he lost himself. He started doing dirty deeds and didn't think of how his family would be affected. He didn't think. He didn't think at all.

Currently, he had no plans as to where his life was going now. He worked measly paying low skill manufacturing jobs. He spent long hours at the factory trying to make ends meet. He was embarrassed to show his face around Chicago. Even though as a P.I. you're supposed to stay private, so they didn't recognize him, he pitied himself. He hadn't taken a job in years. That was until recntly someone came along with a job that was sure to get him back into the game. The job was both high profile and high paying. And since it was so, it was also very risky. But, succeeding with taking a risk is much better than succeeding while not. This job was dangerous and not to mention illegal. Great. This was surely going to get Roger Phillips back into the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Mighty Burner ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

24-year-old Jazmine Dubois took the stage at The Mighty Burner and sang just like she did every night. She had an alluring voice. A unique tone combined with a quick vibrato and a soft, smooth whisper and a high range, she was probably the best and most emotive singer in her age bracket. She sang a variety of popular Jazz songs and even some songs that she wrote herself. She sang slow songs that made the audience stand on their feet when she was done and she sang fast paced songs that couldn't keep the audience off of their feet while she performed. On Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights she would perform at her father's, Tom Dubois, jazz-filled establishment. She would ignore the cigar smoke from the wannabe cool cats in the crowd as well as their whistles. Only focusing on the music and the sounds coming out of her mouth. Jazmine's performance choices were tied to her emotions. Sometimes she wanted to be sassy, sometimes she wants to be coy.

Tonight was a night that she took it slow and sensual. After she got off the stage, well shooed off by another obnoxious performer, Riley Freeman, she sat at the bar and took a drink.

"Hey Sam. Get me a drink won't you. And don't put all that fucking ice in there. I know what you motherfuckers are doing diluting the liquor and shit. I want my drink straight."

"Well, alright. Someone's in a diva mood."

"Whatever." It was then, while Jazmine was waiting on her drink that she saw a guy sitting next to her. He had a crisp white hat on and the whitest, cleanest suit that you could find. He had a black scarf draped around his broad shoulders and down his suit. She could not see his face because of his hat only that he was intermittently drinking from his glass full of dark liqour. Sam brought her her drink and she quickly drunk that and ordered another and two more. She wasn't near drunk though. Jazmine knew how to handle her liquor.

"Hey Jazz. How you liking it here? Chicago that is. How is it?"

"Cold." She spoke defiantly and confidently.

"What it doesn't get this cold in New Orleans?" From the corner of her eye she noticed that the guy with the hat, with his face still invisible, turned his head towards her ever so discreetly.

"Fuck no. You know I've been here three weeks and I swear one day my nipples are going to fall off."

"Well I wouldn't want to see that."

"Well that's why I made sure to buy the biggest fur I could find."

"Wow. You got that kind of bread, sugar?"

"Well, my father owns this place and I work here and look around this place is always jumping and it's huge. What other bar in Chicago has four fucking bartenders, eh? I mean look at me I bring the entertainment around here. I helped make this place. Before I came here it was bland as fuck. This place would be just another Jazz club if it wasn't for me. As a matter of fact I'd estimate that by the end of this month I'd be the most famous woman in Chicago and by January the richest."

"Well you sure are a cocky little something." Sam looked at Jazmine amused.

"Well when they call you Jazz what do you expect?" Jazmine smirked and walk away but not before yelling for Sam to put it on her tab.

She grabbed her coat out of the coat room and she put it on and proceeded to say goodbye to some of her friends. She then went to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Goodbye, sweetie. Be safe you hear?"

"Yeah, Yeah daddy."

Jazmine's father was so overprotective. When Jazmine moved away from her parents to her own place in New Orleans, she didn't think her parents would leave too. When she left home, rumors spread that she had gotten pregnant and got rid of the baby or that she was ooked on drugs. Jazmine would sing at many different clubs but she had the unjust reputation of a sleazy, floozy. No one took her serious. Women hated her. Jazmine always assumed that it was because she was exotic and different looking. When Jazmine was younger she hated herself and wished that she weren't so different. As a child people often teased her for the way she looked. They called her "nappy head" "mutt" and one time a boy brought a dog collar to school and called her "Dog". Seeing as though her school was so small and only a limited amount of people received an education, it was hell going there, but she had to learn her father always told her that if have an education you have success no matter what. Jazmine began to love herself no matter what she looked like. She was very proud of accomplishing what she has accomplished. However, she just couldn't shake being completely alone. She decided that she needed something different. A change of scenery. When she found out he owned a club in Chicago when they moved, she offered to sing. He accepted. Tom was really overprotective and wanted his daughter with him no matter how old she was.

Jazmine went outside to her car and she went to open the door when she felt a hand. She tried to turn around to see who was there but whoever it was roughly grabbed her arm and put their hand over her mouth. Jazmine kicked and tried to scream but to no avail. The person, whom judging by the hand moving up her dress, she presumed was male, made no sounds. The only sounds she could here were the shuffling of their feet as they both struggled for very different reasons. She also heard the rustling of the wind and police sirens far into the distance. As his hand moved farther and farther under her dress, she began to hear other sounds like footsteps. They got closer and closer. Jazmine was scared. She didn't know of the person was a friend of the creep or not. Then all of a sudden she heard a calm, deep voice say:

"Get off of her."

The guy removed his hand from under Jazmine's skirt and began to lunge at the guy with anger. It was then that she noticed that it was the guy from the bar in the suit. The guy did a series of moves on the creep until he was laying on the ground knocked out. The guy didn't even have a scratch or scrape on him. Jazmine could finally see his face and couldn't help but to hold her breath. She thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had beautiful brown skin and the oddest, red-brown colored eyes that looked oddly familiar. Overall, he was very handsome and painfully attractive.

"Thanks." Jazmine finally said. The guy looked at her and kept walking.

"Hey!" He turned around slowly with his eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Aren't you going to say something...I don't know like you're welcome."

"You're welcome." He said coldly and continued to walk to his nice car, opened the door and drove off.

Jazmine watched as he drove off. She kicked the unconscious man once and trotted off to her car.

~~~~~~~~~~ Riley Freeman~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man it was 10 minutes after that fine ass bitch Jazmine left and I was on stage. The crowd was loving my ass. I played the saxophone. I also played the bass, trumpet and the trombone but I loved the saxophone. It was more than an instrument. So much personality behind a shiny, brass body. It was a way of life. Literally. Without this instrument I would probably be on the streets in a gang or some shit. Running from the police and shit. Well, I still run from the police and shit, but never about nothing serious. After I got off of the stage, I was met by my hating ass brother. I don't know why, but I ain't gonna lie, that nigga was dressed fly as shit. He must have been trying to pull one of these fly ass broads here tonight. No, I forgot that nigga is asexual or some shit. At least that's what I think. Anyways, he came to drop off my package and he was talking to the owner or some shit. That nigga stay secretive as fuck. I know he got businesses and shit. That nigga just like Reezy, he be having crazy stacks of money. I guess the big brother can learn from the little brother. Hehe.

"Aye, Sam. What's up nigga? Can you fix a nigga a drink."

"How come all of you stars come to me and demand drinks. There are three other bartenders that will put up with your crap." Sam ranted playfully.

"Whatever, nigga. Just give me my drink. Aye, where is Jazmine fine ass at? I need to get her drunk so I can run game on her."

"So you gotta get her drunk first, eh?"

"Shut up. You know Jazz is uptight and shit."

"Yeah either that or your game is ass."

"Hey my game gets ass. Got that. Jazmine is going to let Reezy in it's inevitable."

"Reezy? You're so ahead of your time." Riley laughed not noting his sarcasm.

"Well...what can I say."

"I'd say your brother has a better chance with Jazmine than you do and she didn't even see his face."

"What you talking about?" Riley arched one of his eyebrows up inquisitively.

"Well earlier he was sitting here at the bar next to her, face hidden and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She's looked at him more in one night than she's looked at you in a month." Sam laughs as he wipes down the glasses."

"Well I look at it as a good thing. Huey, the ever so cold, so cruel, ass nigga will shut her down just like he does every other girl. And guess who she will come crawling to? Me. The brother who will comfort her and tell her he's done that to every girl and that nothing's wrong with her ass, but him. And that I am not the same kind of nigga. Yeah. I'm just waiting on that to happen."

"Well in that case I think I can safely say that you're intelligent but dumb."

"What? Whatever nigga. I gotta go home with one of these second rate females. Catch ya later nigga."

He walks off and sees a girl walking by.

"Hey, Stacy! Girl bring your fine ass over here." The girl stops and giggles as Riley puts his arm over her shoulders. They walk further and further away until they are out of the door.

Sam shakes his head.

"When will they learn? These kids know nothing about love and are bound to run into heartbreak."

~~~~~~~~~~ Huey Freeman ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes people think they know you. They think they know what you're about. Well I only show people what I want them to see. They know what I want them to know. My world is just that. My world. I let in who I choose to let in and coincidentally I let no one in. Some people can't handle the fact that I'm that way. To them I'm mysterious and mystery is often mistaken for contempt. They can't handle the fact that I can get whatever I want. I have most people in the great city of Chicago wrapped around my finger. I can't help that I'm popular and have so much influence over people. Most people know me as a business man...and I am. But that's not all. I also run several organizations to uplift black people. I give back to my people because my people give to me.

At the age of 24 years old, I have accomplished things people thrice my age and twice my status never will. The year is 1944 and I've never felt so alive. Want to know about me? I live alone. I read a lot. I've mastered the art of business. In fact there is one last business pursuit that I am currently working on. I'm making a nightclub. My own nightclub. Yes I own part of The Mighty Burner with Tom. But I want my own club. See, I'm ambitious and I have very innovative ideas. But, my partner Tom likes to play it safe. Huey Freeman never plays it safe. What's life without a little risk? Opening is in a few weeks and I need one thing to assure that my club is a hit. And I intend on getting it.

Did I mention I'm also an expert in weaponry and martial arts?


	2. Betrayal

Tonight was my night off and I came here to have a few drinks with friends and watch the crowd. We were sitting at one of the tables in the front and we were chatting and enjoying the music. Men kept buying us drinks and we kept taking them. Then Riley, or Reezy eventually got onto the stage. Though I couldn't stand him or his filthy ways I had to admit he was good on the saxophone. I wondered how could someone so vulgar and disgusting make such beautiful sounds? Midway through his set, he walked over in my direction and began playing directly to me. I wanted to roll my eyes, but my father didn't want people who attend the club to know that some of the entertainers didn't get along. Said he didn't want a "hostile atmosphere". Whatever. Riley is a douche and I don't care how many instruments he plays or how beautifully he plays I want no parts of him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey bitch."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said hey bitch, why don't you show a lil skin for a nigga?"_

"_What?"_

"_Bitch you don't speak english? Drop them drawers for a nigga! You don't know who I am? I'm Reezy. I play here. Matter of fact I am The Mighty Burner. "_

"_But you work for Tom and if I tell you how you're treating me I'm sure he won't be happy. He doesn't like bad treatment of customers, does he?"_

"_Hoe what makes you think he'll believe your ass. I'll tell him you're lying. Who you think he'll believe a stuck up hoe like you or me? I'm his biggest act here. Go tell him what you want."_

"_Okay. Daddy!" Riley nearly choked on his drink._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, daddy? What the fuck? You must be Jazmine. Oh shit. Man, I'm sorry. I thought you was a hoe! Don't tell Tom."_

"_Apologize."_

"_What?"_

"_Apologize?"_

"_Yeah. You don't speak English?Hoe." Riley narrowed his eyes at her. This girl is going to get him in a great deal of shit around here._

"_I'm sorry, Jazmine. Now, if you excuse me I have some liquor to pour in some hoe's titties." Riley said this slowly and reluctantly and between clenched teeth._

"_Hey don't listen to him. He's really not as hard as he pretends to be. He's just had his heartbroken."_

"_Ah. I see. I'm Jazmine."_

"_Sam."_

"_Can I have a drink Sam?"_

"_Sure you can. Have a seat let's chat."_

Riley hasn't changed since that first day we met. He still acts like a jerk. But I told him if he called me out of my name I would hurt him bad. Eventually he went back onto the stage after playing for another girl in the crowd. Girls were looking at me enviously. Psssht. They could have him. Then all of a sudden, I saw him. Again. The guy who saved me that time. He stood way at the back of the club. This time he had on a black suit and a black hat. Jazmine turned to her friend Gina and asked her if she had ever seen him before. She looked at Jazmine like she was crazy.

"That's Huey. How could you not know him? He's probably the most famous man in Chicago."

"What? How come he's always...alone and no one ever talks to him."

"Well people know to keep their distance. There's plenty of rumors that surround him."

"Like...?"

"Like the fact that he has so much money and he may have gotten it doing illegal things. He disposes of his girlfriends like clockwork. Though I'm not sure that's true because I've never seen him with a girl and I overheard Reezy saying he was asexual."

"Well how would that dumb Walrus know?"

"Well they are brothers. Can't you tell? They look so much alike. Only one is smooth and sharp and the other is sexy but..."

"A dumb Walrus." Gina laughed.

"Well I don't know much about Huey except that every single girl in Chicago would love to have a chance with him."

"Well I don't see why he's always here. Alone."

"Well it could be that he's enjoying the music, or here to watch his little brother play, or the fact that he owns half the place."

"Wait...he owns the place? So that's the guy my dad says is his business partner? But he's so...young and..."

"Fine?" Gina finished for her.

"No. I wasn't about to say that. Forget him he's just another stupid gangster."

"You weren't saying that when you asked about him."

Truth was Jazmine found him oh so very attractive. In fact he was all she could think about these past few days. Now that she somewhat had an idea of who the stranger was she was not at all satisfied. But, Jazmine had to admit that, gangster or no gangster, she owed him. He saved her from a terrible and unknown fate. After about two more short sets she noticed that Huey had began to walk forward. In fact, Jazmine would say he was walking towards her. But, he couldn't be he didn't even know her. And from what she could see he didn't pay much attention to other people. He seemed like he liked being alone. Jazmine could definitely relate to that.

One of Jazmine's other friends Nancy tapped her on her shoulder.

"Jazmine. What is today's date?"

"November. November 10th. Why?" Jazmine said in her light, lazy southern accent.

"Because this is the day Huey Freeman approached a woman in a club."

"What?"

Jazmine turned her head and noticed that Huey indeed was coming towards her. He stopped in front of her and said:

"I need to talk with you." He grabbed her hand and Jazmine felt a slight shock go through her body. He led her to an office inside the club and sat her down at a table and sat directly across from her.

"So...who are you and what do you need to talk to me for?" Huey leaned back cockily, without changing his expression, tilted his head and said:

"I like your accent."

"What? You bring me in here and talk to me because you like the way I speak."

"No. I want you to come and work for me."

"What?"

"I want you to come and work for me." He spoke coldy, but slowly as if she were slow.

"Well that's too damn bad. I don't know you. I don't know what you do and I don't want to work for you. I get paid plenty here."

"Do you? Because I could easily double that."

"Double it? Look Mr. I don't get involved with gangsters. I don't know how you get your money but I want no parts of it."

"I want you to come and sing for me at my brand new club. We're opening in a few weeks. Maybe you can come and look at the place."

"I could and would never do that to my father."

"Really? What has your father done for you besides cheat you out of your money."

"What? Aren't you his partner or something? You are acting real shady right now."

"I was his business partner but I no longer have any involvement with this club because of your father's thieving ways."

"How dare you speak about my father that way! You-Y-You You imbecile!"

"Well I didn't want to have to do this." He reached into his pocket.

Jazmine gasped.

"Are you gonna threaten to kill me cause I swear I will fucking die right here right now. I would never betray my father-"

Huey rolled his eyes and for the first time in a long time felt the urge to smile as Jazmine's rant was

interrupted by Huey slamming down bundles of paper on the pushed it towards Jazmine as she looked at the contents.

"Wait I never got paid this much before. This paper says I was supposed to get paid like..."

"He's been skimming off tens of thousands of dollars monthly and sometimes even weekly."

"Wow..."

"So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What's not to know? You get to be the sole attraction to a brand new club ran by me. We can even name the club after you if you like. You'll get paid more money. What's there to think about? Besides you owe me. Don't you?"

Huey looked her in her emerald green eyes. Jazmine couldn't help to melt under his gaze in both fear and attraction.

"But what if he had a legitimate reason?"

"He didn't. He spent majority of it on hookers and overpaid dancers that worked there. Oh, did I mention his illegitimate children?"

"Stop it! You will never lie on my father like that! He is a good man and would never cheat on my mother! Besides, why should I take the words of a gangster." Jazmine, coldly, angrily said the word "gangster".

Huey was beginning to lose his patience. He angrily reached into his coat pocket and pulled out photos. When Jazmine saw the photos she got sad. There were photos of him with little children. One child in particular was a little boy with a red sweater on sitting in front of a Christmas tree. She could not help but notice that the child was a spitting image of Tom. Other pictures were of him secretively checking into motels with sleazy looking women. Her beloved father was living a double life.

"I'm not a gangster. I promise you that if you work for me I would never steal from you. Everyone who works for me will get what they earn. Besides, you kind of owe me a little, right?" Jazmine stared at the table and slowly began to nod her head. Why not? Her father didn't care enough to not steal from her, so why should she continue to work for this man and not the one offering her double.

"Okay. I'll work for you. I have one question, though." Huey raised his eyebrow as if to say "What".

"Will your brother work there too?"

"No."

"Good."

Huey got up and handed Jazmine a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Come by tomorrow to check it out."

Jazmine walked out of the office and as they were exiting they saw her father entering his office.

"How could you!?"

Jazmine threw the papers and photos of him at him. It all spilled out on the floor.

"Jazmine, Honey. I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it Tom! I quit!"

Jazmine stalked away to the main floor.

Tom looked at Huey.

"You couldn't wait for me to tell her?" Huey put his cigar in his mouth and looked at Tom evenly.

"Time is money, Tom...and you've wasted enough time."

Tom stood there looking angry and confused as Huey walked away.

Huey sat at his desk in the office of his house and was reading a book. His younger, immature, and annoying brother Riley sat on the couch in the room. He claimed that he was there to eat since Huey had a live-in chef.

"Man Huey I've been trying to hit that girl for months and you swoop in in two days and get her to work for you. That's a pimp move."

"Shut up, Riley."

"The name is Reezy nigga. And I just have one question."

"What?" Huey said impatiently.

"You fuck her?"

"No. I didn't. Don't you have something better to do than pester me?"

"Oh yeah. I gotta tell you something. That Phillips nigga is stalking you again."

"I know. I've seen him several times. He's really bad at his job. Motherfucker should have stayed washed up." Huey said all this while still looking at his book.

"Yup. Well Little brother I guess I better go eat up your food. Ciao, nigga."

Huey just looked at Riley, shook his head and continued to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Jazmine's~~~~~~~

"Wow, Huey. You didn't lie. You really did name it after me. Jazmine's" she said dreamily making gestures, "it has a ring to it."

"Well we still have work to do here, but the place is not coming out bad."

"Well it's near perfect what else needs to be done?" Jazmine asked.

"Well for one, over here is going to be a fountain-"

"A fountain! Wow. You have so many innovative ideas. How come you never did that at the Mighty Burner?"

"Your father didn't like innovation, but now I'm guessing he didn't want to dip into the already dwindling money supply."

"Oh." Just then a girl came into the room.

"Um...Mr. Freeman Gregory wanted to know what color do you want the V.I.P. Room to be?"

"Ask Jazmine." He shooed her away.

"Oh, okay. Jazmine? What color do you want the room to be?" The girl's demeanor changed.

"Uh, gold?"

"Okay. Gold it is." The girl fake smiled then quickly sneered at her before briskly walking away.

"Wow. V.I.P. Room. I don't even know what that is." Jazmine murmered to herself. Huey quietly continued to write in a journal. Jazmine didn't ask what he was doing. That wasn't her business.

Suddenly she heard a loud voice yell:

"The war is over! Business is booming!"

Huey didn't even look up. In came in a guy. He had the weirdest kind of hair. It was long and it resembled branches. Only branches made of hair. The guy was dressed casually in slacks and a pullover shirt.

"Hey what's up, Big Huey!" Caesar nodded his head at Huey who nodded back. Then he noticed Jazmine.

"Ooh! Who is that?! Huey done got himself a girl."

"My name is Jazmine and I am not his girl and I wish you'd not look at me like that you neantherdal."

"Wooow. So that's the Jazmine you were talking about. She's a feisty one. I like her."

"Man, whatever. Don't try anything with her. I know you."

"Why, Huey. Whatever do you mean...nigga."

"You know what I mean. This is a business. I'm not about to have all that drama in here."

"You know what...I need a drink." Caesar walks towards the bar.

"Nigga...don't touch nothing."

"Damn, Huey. You more uptight than a church woman in a whorehouse. Sheesh. Anyways, I just stopped by to see how your new "vision" was coming out. I got a date. Catch you later, Big Hue. Bye, sweet little Jazmine." Caesar winked at her. Jazmine continued to do what she was doing.

"Hey, Huey."

He looked up at her. She walked towards him to where he was leaning on the bar writing something.

"Why do you care about my opinion so much."

"You've been asking questions since we got here."

"You said to ask as many questions as possible."

"Yeah. About the business. Not me."

"Well are you going to answer it?" Huey sighed like he was annoyed.

"You basically made the Mighty Burner. Before you came the place was boring and bland. I noticed that when you came you spiced things up a bit. You got your father to use different colored lights, install danceable floors and the like. Now stop asking me questions and get back to work."

Jazmine felt hurt. She had a tiny crush on Huey and no one wants their crush to treat them like this. She was sure that to Huey she was invisible. So she didn't think when she blurted out her next words.

"Hm-mph. No wonder you're always alone."

"What?" Huey raised his eyebrow and he made a face.

"Well it's no wonder no one ever smiles in your presence. You're unfriendly and cold." Jazmine said sassy-like, her curly mane bouncing as she spoke.

"Unfriendly? This is a business sweetheart, not a fucking cupcake party."

"So that excuses you to act like a jerk?" Huey put his pen down and he walked towards Jazmine with a cold expression on his face.

"look little girl. I'm your boss. You will not talk to me that way. You got it? No go over there and do what the fuck I tell you, okay or I'll send your ass on the street and hire another girl."

"I'm not afraid of you Huey. You will not talk to me that way and I am not a little girl. I am a grown woman and you will talk to me as such." Huey looked at her with an unreadable expression. He made a sharp, quick action. Jazmine jumped before she realized that he was grabbing his coat.

Huey noted that she was afraid of him and probably still thought of him as a gangster.

"Get back to work." Huey put a coat on and he proceeded to leave.

"This is going to be a comfortable work environment." Jazmine said when he was gone.

!

P.I. Phillips was onto him. Huey Freeman had started yet another business. Good. Another thing he'll lose when he gets him. He has also seen him with a girl, that, from what he observes, he needs. This could be to his advantage.

_**P.I. Phillips is something else, huh? He's brave going against Huey seeing as though he has so many connections and allies...but oh well. Lol. Huey is so cold to Jazmine. He only sees her as a asset to his business. Will he warm up to her? Hell. To anybody? Hmmm...we**_

_**'ll see. Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew.**_


	3. Under Pressure

**Thanks for all the reviews. I reaaaallly appreciate it. This chapter is...interesting...Something will happen to Riley this chapter that is either funny or...no it's pretty funny...I kinda feels he deserves it...or maybe it was too harsh? hehe... That is all...**

**Oh and I do not own the Boondocks but if I did I wouldn't make Grown Huey wear a shirt as he practices his kung-fu moves...in the rain...lol**

The next day I went to the club, Huey was there talking to a girl, who I came to find out was his assistant, Kimberly. Kimberly was very beautiful. She had light brown curly hair that reached her shoulders, and rich, dark skin and pearly white teeth. Jazmine didn't know anyone who had a personal assistant. Who exactly was Huey Freeman? Jazmine wanted desperately to find out. Ugh! That man makes her so frustrated without even doing anything. Jazmine knew she had a crush on Huey and she knew he probably never return it but yet she still found the need to stare and wonder about him. What was his life like? Why was everyone afraid of him? Better yet, what exactly were he and Kimberly talking about that had her blushing? And why was she so close to him? Is Kimberly his girlfriend in disguise? Was it too early to have conspiracy theories. What if Huey is a spy? What if he wasn't really a bachelor? What if he was an international thief. He does seem like he's been around the world.

_Jazmine. Pull yourself together. You're going mad._

Before Jazmine knew it she was walking towards them. She couldn't help it, though she felt drawn to him. She needed to be near him. Why is she so attached to him this soon? She usually doesn't like guys this soon. At all. Maybe it was because he saved her? Well whatever the reason, Jazmine wanted desperately to snap out of it. With a man like him...she was bound to experience disappointment and heartbreak. She finally made her way over to him and the girl to hear...them discussing the place.

_Way to Overreact Jazmine. _

When Huey saw Jazmine approaching he sent the girl away. She promptly rolled her eyes at Jazmine before leaving. Nope. She was definitely not his girlfriend. Huey was in a casual stance. His elbows were resting on the bar behind him and his head was tilted back slightly and he watched Jazmine as she approached. Once again he was dressed really nice today. He wore a dark blue suit with a long coat and matching hat.

"What?" Jazmine looked taken aback at his tone.

"I was just gonna tell you that Nelson never got the lights that he was supposed to pick up."

Huey didn't say anything.

"Lights are very important."

He continued to stare at her.

"It establishes atmosphere."

Huey looked on at Jazmine while she stared back at him with her hand on her hip defiantly.

"It makes the place come alive...Are you going to respond?" With that Huey smirked and turned his back to her.

"Asshole."

"Watch your mouth." He said without turning around.

"Oh now you can respond?"

Huey turned around and looked evenly at her, then turned back around.

"What's your problem? Do you do things just to piss me the fuck off?"

"For the last time watch your damn mouth." He said this with an authoratitive tone. She could tell he was used to getting his way.

"Fuck. This. Shit." Jazmine threw down the fabric that she was holding in her hands and turned to leave.

Huey grabbed her arms and stops her from walking away. Jazmine turns to him.

"Why are you messing with me?"

"It's fun?" He said as if he didn't know either.

"Well ha ha. Laugh at my expense." Jazmine noticed that whenever he looked at her he looked at her in her eyes almost as if he was looking for something...or challenging her. She couldn't tell the difference.

"You make it so easy," Huey paused, looked down and began to walk towards her, "Can I ask you a question?" He said this in a tone she couldn't identify.

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend...or boyfriends?" Jazmine's heart started racing.

"No." She tried to keep her expression even. It was hard though.

"Then who are these niggas who keep coming here looking for you?"

A record scratched inside Jazmine's head.

"What? I don't know. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really?" Huey said as if he didn't believe her.

"I'm serious! I don't deal with anyone personally,really except a few girlfriends. "

Huey continued to just look at her.

"The only man in my life is my father...and I'm not speaking to him for a while." Jazmine folded her arms over her chest as she said this as if she was just remembering how mad at him she was.

Huey just kept looking down at her. His six foot something frame made her five and a half foot frame feel intimidated and shrimp-like.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and brought her outside to the front of the place where a guy was yelling at two other guys.

"Hey! For the last time get the fuck out of here!" A guy who worked at Jazmine's that she had seen talking to Huey (albeit secretively) was yelling with a bat in his hands at the other guys.

"Nigga we ain't going anywhere until we see Jazmine!"

Jazmine stood there looking dazed and confused.

"We ain't spent all that money at the burner for her ass to not shake her tail for us no- mo!"

_Jeez. You would have thought I was a stripper._

"Niggas for the last time if you don't leave by choice, we'll be sure to use FORCE!"

"Hey Bo!," One of the chubby guys gestured towards the other, much skinnier man, "You don't think she fucking this cat do you? Shit fuck me and I'll give you a club too sweet thing." He gestured towards Huey the "cat".

"Hey you drunk motherfuckers! Leave! Last warning!"

"Fucking trick!" Jazmine got visibly upset as she thought about all the things that people back home used to say to her.

"If you don't come back to the burner I-I-I'll-" He started stuttering just as Huey stepped forward raised his head and looked up from under the hat. Before Huey took another step they were stumbling over each other down the street.

"Wow..."

"We're going to need extra security. Didn't know niggas liked you that much." Huey muttered.

"Yeah, she's like a celebrity. Got fans and stalkers and everything." The guy, whose name she did not remember said.

Jazmine looked at him with a stone face and stormed off back inside the place. Huey looked after her as she ran in, surprised and confused that she got so angry.

! Riley Freeman!

It was afternoon and Riley woke up barely remembering what happened last night. All he remembers was that he got fired last night from The Mighty Burner and got arrested. After his bail was posted he went to a bar then his memory went blank from there. He began moving around his bed and his hand fell onto something soft yet firm. It must have been his slight hangover, but he noticed that another person was in the bed with him. Oh... he brought another female home. This was not surprising to him. Riley typically did things like that. He tapped her gently, at first, to wake her up.

"Hey bitch. Bitch? Aye, Bitch. Wake up your ass gotta go."

The girl moaned in her sleep, but something was off.

"Aye, hoe! Wake your ass up! Get the fuck on!"

Riley roughly shook the girl and she rolled on the floor.

"Shit. Well you'll be alright. You need some money?" Riley laughed arrogantly.

"Hey, bitch. Get up." The girl finally stood up and what Riley saw when she got up would forever haunt him and scar him for the rest of his life.

"Bitch you got a DICK! What the fuck did we do last night?!"

Riley started making gagging sounds like he was throwing up.

"Aw, man. You evil BITCH ASS, mother-m-m-"

The guy slapped Riley.

"Yeah! Who you calling a bitch?! You wasn't calling me a bitch last night when your dick was in my mouth!"

The guy started getting dressed and was cussing as he scrambled to get his tight clothing back on. By this time Riley was in the bathroom throwing up and the guy was fully dressed. He hurriedly ran to the other side of the bed where Riley's wallet was and took all the cash that was in there.

"Man, I really need another job." The guy shook his head and promptly left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Mighty Burner~~~~~~~~~~

Tom Dubois had made many mistakes in his life. Some of them had consequences, some didn't. Out of the ones that did, this has to be the most severe repercussions he had faced. He lost his daughter and the main act to his club as well as the supporting ones. His club was actless and so a lot of people stopped coming in. Eventually he would have to shut this place down. He would become a failure. Seeing this place go down right before his eyes was going to be devastating to him. That combined with the fact that his daughter probably hated him was hurting him as well. He never meant to hurt Jazmine. His wife, Sarah, forgave him long ago. Yeah she knew about the other women, but Tom suspected that she just couldn't let go of the lavish lifestyle that he provided her. She would probably leave once this place closes and the money stops multiplying. But, Frankly Tom did have a decent amount of money that will last him for years in his savings account. When he stole money from the club he was simply being greedy and selfish. He couldn't help it. He needed money to make him feel better. To make him feel important. To give him power. That's what he loved most about money, the power it gave you.

That's one reason why he partnered up with Huey. The man had power. That's also the reason why he was scared when Huey found out about his wrongdoings. He was scared that he was going to hurt him, or worse, his family. But, no. Huey was much smarter than that. Psychically hurting someone can only make you temporarily happy. The ultimate revenge was to watch that person fail everyday. Which is why Huey took Jazmine. Now she is working at his brand new club that's bound to succeed, while his is failing. Tom knows Huey's club will be successful. One, he has Jazmine, who has a lot of fans and people who pay good money for her to perform. Two, he has a lot of innovative and creative ideas that Tom never took seriously because he was so distracted by the money.(Plus, Huey would have quickly figure out his thieving ways) Tom knew that his life would only get worse from here. But he was determined now to make it work.

He now sat at the bar that had the one bartender he had left. Tom was on his third glass of liqour when a guy sat next to him.

"Hey." The guy greeted. Tom slowly turned his head. The sorrow was written all over his face.

"Hey."

"Nice club. I heard you were one of the owners."

"Yeah. I'm the sole owner now." Tom didn't really feel like talking.

"This is a nice joint. Hey, what ever happened to that pretty little girl who used to sing here. My wife loves her."

"She's my daughter. She doesn't work here anymore. And her name is Jazmine."

"Jazmine. Yes that's her name. Tom I believe is yours right." Tom bore a look of shock on his face. He leaned back and looked at the guy sitting next to him for the first time.

"How do you know that?"

"Look, Tom. I'm going to cut right to the chase here. I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah. See, you have a nice little joint here but I see it's going down. I want to help."

"No offense but I doubt that. What do you know about running a club?"

"I know you are struggling. I know Huey Freeman left you high and dry. I know I can help. He took most of your staff and paid them higher wages. He's trying to completely ruin you. He even took your baby girl Jazmine."

"Look, sir...I don't know how you expect to help me and...I don't like where this conversation is going."

"Where do you think it's going?"

Tom looked around left and right as if to see if anyone was listening.

"Do you want to kill Huey?"The mysterious man laughed.

"No. I just want you to help me dig up some dirt on him that may, say, put him away."

"But I don't even know enough about him. You know that guy is mysterious and keeps everything airtight. He was my business partner and I didn't even know when he was born until his brother told me."

"Well...I do have some very confidential info about Mr. Freeman...do you want in on it? Do you want to make him go away? Do you want your pride restored and your business back and your baby girl back."

"She wouldn't come back even if Huey went away and she was the sole reason people came to The Might Burner...so I don't really see my benefit."

"Do you ever wonder what he may be doing to Jazmine? He's feeding her lies. This man took your babygirl and is telling her horrible things about you to make himself look better. Who knows what else she is doing for him." Tom didn't think about how this guy knew so much about Huey or him for that matter. All he knew was that he was desperate and his resolve was weak.

"Tom, do you want in on this? Do you want to get your life back?" Tom turned his head to the side as if he was thinking about it.

!

"Jazmine have you chosen the songs you will sing yet?" Huey said exasperatedly.

"No."

"What? Opening is in a matter of weeks, we've got to get the band rehearsed. What the fuck are you doing, Jazmine?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well work faster, dammit!"

"I said I am working on it!"

"Keep your tone light, Jazmine. Keep it light." Jazmine looked at him defiantly.

"Can you not act like a tyrant. Yelling at me and cursing at me is not going to make things run smoother."

"I own several extremely successful businesses that run _smoothly_ and I've used that formula for all of them and some mouthy woman isn't going to change that."

"Well if I'm just 'some mouthy woman' maybe you should have no problem finding another, huh?" Jazmine grabbed her belongings and strutted away, her hair bouncing all the way.

"Wait," Huey grabbed her arm looked away and sighed, "Jazmine. You aren't _just_ some mouthy woman," Jazmine's heart fluttered, but her eyes looked offended.

"I mean who else can pack a house like you. Just stop being so sensitive and watch your mouth." He pointed at her with a finger at 'watch your mouth'.

"Well, I'll try to ignore your_ man-swings _but I'm sorry you can't handle my mouth...that you'll just have to deal with." Huey just stared at her and shook his head and walked away.

Jazmine sat by herself in the room cutting up fabric for the decorator of the place. This week has been hectic. All Jazmine and Huey does is fight. And it's a weird idea, but Jazmine is starting to think that he does this on purpose. It's like he enjoys it when she angry. Does he get his rocks off that way? She didn't know. Ugh. Why is he so frustrating?!

Jazmine had decided that it was time she called it a day. So, She gathered her belongings and instead of going home she went to a little place she frequented that served food. Sadly, a few of the restaurants did not serve people of color. Even Jazmine, who had some European features. It was unfortunate that there were people who were not over the color of one's skin. Once she tried to go to a restaurant and a man told her not to step her "dirty boots in his place" because he could "sense the nigger" in her. Jazmine brushed off the negativity and continued on. For it only made her, and other people of her race, stronger.

When she walked in several people began whispering and a few people asked for her autograph. She made sure to put her scarf over her head. She ordered a coffee and a piece of cake. Then all of a sudden a chair pulled up next to her. She didn't even cast the person a glance. She continued to eat her cake, while thinking about the songs she wanted to perform for the grand opening of Jazmine's. Hehe. That still surprised her that she had a club named after her. She still couldn't believe that Huey would do that. He must have reeeeally wanted her to work there.

Jazmine was snapped out of her thoughts (and cake) by the person sitting next to her who cleared his throat.

"Yes." Jazmine said sweetly.

"Well, ma'am. I couldn't help but wonder...you look like that gal that sings at the ol' mighty burner."

"Yes. I used to sing there. You're not from here are you?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" It sure was. This guy had the thickest southern accent that she had heard.

"Yes. Where are you from?"

"Well I just moved here from Nawth C'lina."

"Really? Well I'm from New Orleans and I've been here awhile and I'm still not used to it."

"Yeah. It's colder than a hooker's heart here." Jazmine laughed.

"Hey. I'm playing at this brand new place called Jazmine's and grand opening is in a couple of weeks. You should come."

"Well, I'll be sure to make it. My name's Dan." They shook hands and talked a bit more and Jazmine soon made her departure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Huey Freeman 3:38 a.m. ~~~~~~~~~~~

Huey could not sleep. He lay awake in his bed and let his huge Afro breath. Huey often hid his Afro underneath his hat. He felt that it allowed people to take him more serious. The more hair you have the more ridiculous. Although Huey's hair isn't as big as it was during his childhood years...it was still in the way. Huey thought about cutting it sometimes...but...that's what the white man wants. Yup. That sounds about right.

Huey had a lot of business to take care of tomorrow, so he needed to wake up early to get everything done. Problem was he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were flooded of her. He's thought so many times about firing her and wishing he had never asked her to come work for him. Because of her he got less work done. His mind used to be solely on business and the underground revolution. Nothing else. Now, ten percent of his thinking is contributed to that mulatto devil girl. He had to admit though, Jazmine was far more interesting than most girls. She had dignity. She took up for herself. Most women who approach me or around me would let me walk all over them if I wanted to. But that wasn't my style. Shit like that didn't make you a man. Women like Jazmine did. But, as intriguing as she is Huey could not tolerate her for more than ten minutes. She was a little too strong headed...and she cursed too much. Plus, he had no time and no patience for relationships. Because let's face it Jazmine is extremely attractive and if she was constantly around me like that, then that's what it would turn into because I would never be able to keep my hands off of her. UGH! Huey wanted to pull his hair out. He didn't need these damn feelings. He didn't need them at all and he wished they would go away.

_**Soooooooo How did you like? Tell me in a review, please. Oh and some of the next chapter is already written and the grand opening of Jazmine's will take place. Yay. Oh and something very, very dramatic will happen next chapter. Something that will change the whooooooole pace of the story. Stay tuned cause there's more to read...**_


	4. Mighty Burn

2 Weeks Later

"Come, baby I want to give you...my...looooove."

The crowd cheered as Jazmine sang the last line of her song. As soon as she was done Bill "Big Willy" Jones came on stage after her. Bill was a well known ladies man. Jazmine made a mental note to steer clear of him. She probably wouldn't see him other nights since she stays in her dressing room preparing to go on stage. Usually Jazmine performed last, but since tonight was opening night and Jazmine drew a lot of people in she performed first tonight. The place itself came along beautifully. Huey took Jazmine's idea of having the VIP. Room gold and ran with it. He made the whole entire place gold. There were fountains and expensive art and vivid green plants and a dash of ruby red as an undertone for the gold.

As you know tonight was the grand opening of _Jazmine's_ and the place was packed to the max. Literally there were people who couldn't get in because there were so many people already in there. Of course, Huey was there dressed sharply as usual. He had on a crisp white suit with a blue silk shirt on underneath with a long coat and a hat that matched with a blue rim. Jazmine, of course performed and the crowd loved her. She wore her hair big and curly tonight. She had on a beautiful gold necklace and a short form fitting red dress. After it was time for her to leave the stage she went into the crowd to talk to some people who considered themselves fans. Tonight there were a lot of big names in Jazz there. Jazmine didn't know how Huey made it happen, but...he did.

He found quite a talented bunch of acts. James Franklin, Della Moore, Diles Mavis Bill Jones, Sarah Young and a few other interchangeable acts. There were also a lot of stage dancers. They would go out into crowds and dance with the men in the crowd. Jazmine had never seen that before. From the places she's played at, the dancers usually stayed on the stage. Jazmine was so ecstatic, that when she got away from the crowd she ran and hugged Huey when she spotted him near the back.

"It's a success! Look at all these people here, Huey! Yay!" Jazmine held onto Huey's hand as she danced around. Huey pulled his hand back and replaced his surprised expression with a cold, emotionless one.

"Yes. I see." Huey sipped something out of a glass.

"Oh come on, Huey. You can be excited tonight. Would it kill you crack a smile?"

Jazmine made a goofy face.

"Stop trying to make me smile, Jazmine. It's not going to work."

"Well you need a little happiness in your life. You're like, all business."

"Good."

"No that's not good. You need some company every once in a while. Don't you just want to wake up everyday and have someone to talk too?"

"No. Why are you being so nosy today?"

"How am I being nosy?" She put her hands o her hips defensively.

"By butting into my personal life...which is none of your business by the way."

"Please," Jazmine made a shooing motion with her hand, "you don't have a personal life if no one knows about it." In typical Huey fashion he raised his eyebrow up, then put his drink down and looked at Jazmine.

"Go enjoy yourself, Jazmine."

"I wish you'd take your own advice."

Huey sighed in frustration.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry about it. It'll happen...eventually. You'll smile….one day."

"Let. it. go."

"Sure, whatever you say Mr. Freeman." She walked away swinging her hips. Huey couldn't help but to look on after her. She really looked nice in that dress tonight.

Jazmine enjoyed herself the rest of the night. She socialized with many people. She flirted with some guys, got friendly with the bartenders, and drank herself silly. There were girls there that questioned her about Huey. They asked her things like how was he in bed, were they together, did they have a chance with him. Jazmine couldn't believe that women would seriously ask someone something like that. Did they have no class? Anyways, Jazmine hadn't see Huey anywhere since they last talked.

It was hours later and the place was dying down. After all it was a Tuesday. People had jobs and kids to go home to. Jazmine was thankful that that wasn't the case with her. Well it was around closing time and Huey had hired many security guards that made sure those that were intoxicated made their way out the club. Some guys were passed out on the balcony on the second floor. Others were slumped down at the bar, snoring drunkenly. The women had much more sense. There was only one woman that got pissy drunk, but her friend she came with had dragged her with her into a cab. Some men stumbled drunkenly into the street and out on the curb, where they slept. Huey had taken many precautions to ensure that what happened outside of The Mighty Burner with Jazmine didn't happen at his establishment. There were bodyguards everywhere. At the door, at all the exits, even some standing outside the bathrooms. Huey prided himself on making sure that all bases were covered.

The only people left at Jazmine's were the clean-up crew, the bodyguards, and Jazmine and Huey. Oh and, much to Jazmine's dismay Kimberly was lurking around somewhere.

"Hmmm. He didn't show up."

"Who?" Huey snuck up behind Jazmine out of nowhere. She visibly jumped.

"Now who's in whose business?" Jazmine smirked.

"Just wanted to see you jump."

"What a sadist. Anyways, I invited a guy here to see me perform, but he didn't greet me tonight so I assume he didn't come. Shame. I liked him."

"Oh. Well. There's always another night." Huey said absentmindedly. Did he just try to make her feel better? Probably not.

_Flashback_

_Huey was standing at the bar looking around at the place. He was trying to figure out what improvements was needed. To him, nothing was never perfect. There's always a way to improve something...to make something more efficient. This was why Huey's business ventures were a success. He went above and beyond. He never stopped thinking. He didn't drink much, he didn't smoke or have any other addictions that most men his age had, including women. He was just business and the revolution. Though he has been slightly been neglecting the revolution, ever since that situation happened with Tom._

_There was a guy who came and stood next to him at the bar. _

"_Man she is so beautiful." Huey snapped out of his thoughts to see Jazmine on stage. That had to be who he was talking about. Huey ignored him and continued thinking about what he usually thought about. _

_Business._

"_Hey do you think she'd like those flowers?" The man held up some cheap, obviously fake flowers. Even though it was late November, Huey was sure there were better flowers around than those things. _

"_You're asking the wrong person."_

"_Well, once she gets off stage I'll know."_

"_Maybe."_

"_I just need her to hurry her fine self up."_

"_Well...Jazmine does have her fair share of admirers so...good luck."_

"_Well I don't need luck my brother."_

"_I think you just might."_

"_What are you saying? Are you trying to get with Jazmine too? I think you better step back my brother, Jazmine wants me."_

"_Delusional, much, my brother?" See, this is why Huey didn't talk to strangers._

"_Jazmine invited me here. Told me to bring her flowers and I'm going to take her out...on a nice date...maybe a picnic in the park."_

"_Yeah right. Let me talk to you for a second over here." Huey ushered the man towards his office. Huey told him who he was and after the man profusely apologized, Huey banned him from the place. _

_'Wow. That guy was telling the truth.'_

"Yeah. I guess. Well I better be going I have a lot to do tomorrow." Jazmine yawned and stretched at this statement.

"Like what?"

Jazmine raised one eyebrow and bore a feisty expression.

"Well if you must know I am redecorating my apartment."

"Oh." Huey said absentmindedly while looking around the place to see of it was in perfect condition to leave it in.

"Well I better go." Jazmine grabbed her belongings and proceeded to leave.

Huey nodded his head as a greeting goodbye. As Jazmine was walking out she turned back around and faced Huey from the door. Huey looked up at her.

"You know Huey you may not be a man of many words but when you speak everyone listens. I admire that."

She turned to leave and Huey seemed to think about her words, then continued to walk. He had long taken off his coat and had the sleeves of his shirt pushed up. He began to inspect behind the bar. He noticed that there were a couple of broken bottles and there was liquid everywhere and spilled straws on the floor.

"Kimberly!" Huey yelled in his cold voice with his authoritative tone.

"Yes?" She arrived in the doorway and stuck her head.

"Get someone from the cleaning crew to clean this mess up behind the bar. And tell Rhonda I need to speak with her when she comes in tomorrow. I'm about to leave, so you get home as well."

"Okay, sir." She left again. Suddenly someone in a big fur coat burst through the doors.

"Who in their right mind would do that shit?! I mean come on!?" Huey would recognize that southern accent from anywhere. He just closed his eyes in frustration. He just wanted to get home and get some sleep. He only slept about six hours between now and the past two days. He has been working nonstop for the opening of Jazmine's.

"What the hell is wrong now, drama queen?" Huey said visibly frustrated.

"I am not a drama queen. And someone slashed my tires! How am I supposed to get home now?"

"Calm, down. Don't you have a spare, Jazmine?"

"A what?! I don't even know what you're talking about right now I just want to get home."

"Jazmine. Get someone to fix your car in the morning. Meanwhile catch a cab and _goodnight_." Huey walked out the door shutting off all the lights behind him. Jazmine lightly ran behind him in her tall heels.

"I can't catch a cab wearing this!"

"And? What the hell do you want me to do? This is your problem."

"Can you please just take me home?"

Huey deliberated for a second.

"Fine. Come on."

Jazmine followed Huey out of the door. They said goodnight to all the staff outside ready to get in their cars. Some were standing by their cars having little conversations. Some looked onwards at Huey and Jazmine getting into the same car. One of those people was Kimberly, who was just burning with envy.

As Huey and Jazmine got into Huey's car, Jazmine had a bad feeling in her gut. Something was wrong. She just knew it. Her grandmother had always told her to trust her instincts, they never lied. Jazmine tried to shake off the bad feelings. Maybe her instincts were wrong for a change.

"So...Huey. Nice ride."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Jeez. I guess I won't be giving you compliments."

"Good. Maybe you'll stop talking altogether."

"Ouch. I see being sleep deprived makes you even meaner than usual."

"Well your incessant chatter doesn't make it better. Can this be a quiet ride?"

"Well...okay...I have one more question though...How do you know where I live?"

Huey was quiet for a second.

"I know where all my employees live."

"Well that's pretty unfair that we don't know where our boss lives."

"And you won't. Besides I have many places of residence."

"Why?Oh...I get it," Jazmine leaned in and whispered, "illegitimate kids. Gotcha."

"What?" Huey said half in shock, half in annoyance. That girl just says whatever comes to mind.

"You know that may be why you're so secretive. You're hiding a wife and kids and you don't want the world to know. Haha, Huey Freeman. I gotcha. I have figured it out. You can't fool me you can't fool the Jaz-"

"Jazmine. I'm getting a headache. Please close that thing that helps you make a living before I do something about it."

"Oh, Huey. How did you find out about my second job? Hahahahahahaaaaa!" Jazmine snapped her legs shut and giggled.

Huey sighed.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be quiet. I'm just a little tipsy is all."

Five minutes later, as they approached Jazmine's house, a thick smell began to permeate the air. It smelled of smoke. As they got closer they saw something neither of them could believe. Jazmine's expensive rented apartment building was on fire. Well, only one side of it. That side happened to be where her place was located.

"Oh, my god, Huey! I'm homeless! My place is burnt!" Jazmine opened the door and prepared to get out of the car.

"Jazmine, don't!" Jazmine tried to approach the fire, but some firemen pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, ma'm. You can't go in there."

"But...my...stuff." Jazmine pouted and put her head down.

Huey caught up to her and tried to bring her back to the car. There were other people out there that obviously were victims. They looked at Huey and Jazmine's familiar faces.

"Jazmine...come on. I know this is a shock to you but you are lucky. You were not hamed. You can easily gain back material stuff. Nothing is more valuable than your life. Let's go." Huey said the last part with authority.

"But where will I go Huey I have no home! I can't go back with my parents. My mother hates me right now for leaving the mighty burner, I've lost all my clothing, my beautiful dresses. My pearls. Oh my pearls! My car's tire is busted, and I'm homeless now and I hav-"

"Jazmine! Shut. The. Hell. up. Get in the car."

"Where are we going?" Huey was much too tired to argue. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He would probably let a monkey drive his car right now.

"You're going home...with me."

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Did you see that coming? Jazmine's car flat and her place burned down? Coincidence? Hmmmm... As you can see Jazmine is a little tipsy tonight which is unsual for her since she generally can hold her liqour So Jazmine may be temporaririly living with Huey?...hmmmm a certain someone is not gonna like that...We shall see how this goes...please review. **


	5. Surprise

**Hola! I'm here again. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Also, I have to give a shoutout to _Julie-the-one_ who reviewed every chapter! Thanks a lot! Seriously you have no idea what your reviews mean to me! And no Dahhhling I can't let this story fall to the wayside. This is different than other stories that I've done. It takes place in another time era and it is kinda sorta a mystery and the characters interact differently. Example: Huey and Jazmine. I can't help it I love Love/Hate relationships...so much passion. Also I have no idea what's going to happen, though I do have some plans. I'm going to bring Cindy into the story someway somehow. Riley is going to do something to Jazmine this chapter so...stay tuned. This one's a bit longer and juicier ;) **

I drove Jazmine back to my house. Man I don't even know why I offered her to stay there. I could have offered to drop her off somewhere. This is not me. I don't make spur-of-the-moment ass decisions. This is a one time thing. The only time I've ever brought a female to my place. Well...actually when I was broke and living in a shithole for an apartment I had some rare female company. I am designed for procreation, ya know. Still no one knows about my personal life...including where I live. Well...except Riley. I couldn't keep that little shithead out of my life if I tried. He's my blood. The only family I really have left. Well except for a gang-load of cousins and aunts and shit, but...you know what I mean. My parents died when I was much younger. About ten years old to be exact. We were sent to live with my grandad in a suburb in Maryland for awhile. When I was about 19 I came back and worked my ass off and started a few businesses here. Some people think I'm a gangster and since nobody knows my business they think that I partake in illegal activities. Naw, I'm just a smart brother that's not trying to get caught up in this gangster shit.

Jazmine was leaning her head on the window. She looked absolutely dejected. Like she just found out she was going to be shipped to the jungle or something.

"Jazmine."

"Hmm."

"Stop being pitiful." He said this in an authoritative tone.

"What?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Are material possessions really that important to you. You make enough money to have all that shit back tomorrow!"

"You don't understand. See, you'd be pissed if it happened to you! And it's not about the material things."

"Yeah I'd be pissed, but I wouldn't mope around like an abandoned puppy."

"It's not about the items I lost. I lost something else...my dignity." Jazmine looked up dramatically. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. I'm homeless now, Huey."

"You're not homeless, Jazmine. You're staying with me."

"Yeah, but who knows how long it'll take me to find another place. Chicago is a hot commodity. Places are filling up fast. Why do you think me and my father moved here?"

"Look, Jazmine. You can stay as long as you need to. It's not a problem, okay?" He at least tried to reassure her, even though his emotionless expression didn't show it.

"Okay."

It was silent the rest of the 15 minute drive. Huey pulled his car into a beautiful driveway of a beautiful, big house. Jazmine got out of the car in her big fur and high heels, wearing a very tired expression. Huey walked inside his house and Jazmine came in behind him.

"WOOOP WOOOP! BOOTY CALL!" Huey and Jazmine turned their heads and behind them they saw Huey's obnoxious brother coming on the side of the house out of the dark drinking from a large bottle of alcohol.

_'I need to install some lights outside of here.' Huey thought._

"Riley what the hell are you doing here?!" Huey looked both upset and disgusted.

"And why are you drinking from that big bottle?" Jazmine said with disgust and an air of condescension.

"Prohibition is over BITCH!"

"Riley...go home!" His older brother shouted at him with anger.

"I can't, nigga. Stop telling me what to do."

"And why can't you, Riley?"

"Nigga I forgot to get some food and a nigga is hungry as shit."

"I don't care. Go home."

"Man a nigga act stingy when he about to get some. Aye, Jazmine. Heeey. Aye Huey, Out of all the hoes you could have went home with you went with that high yella stuck up ass bitch." Riley's words were extremely slurred.

_'He will not talk to me like that in front of Huey.'_

"Better than who you go home with...right? Well that's what I heard anyway." Jazmine giggled.

Riley got extremely quiet and red in the face. Then all of a sudden he charged at Jazmine.

"BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT HOE!"

Riley moved so fast and Huey's back was turned so he didn't have time to stop him before he was on top of Jazmine punching her small body. Huey grabbed Riley by his shirt and threw him off of her and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Go the fuck home, Riley!" Riley knew not to push his brother further, for he was no match in fighting skills.

"Man fuck that bitch! If I ever see her again I'm gonna kill that hoe! I don't care if you fucking her or not! Fuck that bitch! I'll kill that yellow tramp! Man Huey I thought we was brothers! You gonna choose me over a bitch! Fuck you! You could give that bitch a job front runner at your new place but nooooo fuck me! No fuck YOU NIGGA!"

Huey helped Jazmine up and ignored his brothers drunk emotions. He'd be over for dinner tomorrow with an apology to Jazmine. I just don't know if she'd forgive him.

"That punk! I'm gonna get him! Ooh I'm gonna get him!"

"Relax, Jazmine. Come on."

They went into the house and Huey picked Jazmine up bridal style and carried her up to the second story and kicked open the door to a bedroom. He sat her on the egde of a bed and hurried off to the bathroom. Jazmine was bleeding from a bite on her ear, where Riley had yanked her earring out. Her dress was tattered and her makeup was smeared. She also had red marks and blood on her face. It wasn't that bad, but bad enough. Some of those marks are gonna bruise. Huey came back out the bathroom with gauze and band-aids and peroxide and other things to clean Jazmine up.

"I'm sorry for my dumb ass brother. I'm sorry for what he did to you." Huey said genuinely.

"Well that's okay. It's not your fault. I've had worse." Jazmine laughed bitterly and looked down.

Huey looked at Jazmine with an unreadable expression.

They were quiet for a few minutes as Huey cleaned Jazmine off. He had taken off his hat and jacket and had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his forearms. When Jazmine was cleaned and fixed up Huey went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Then he stepped out of the room.

"I'll be right back."

Jazmine nodded her head and looked around the large bedroom. It was very neat but decorated minimally. But it wasn't plain, though. It had wooden furniture and the color scheme was blue. The bed she was on had a duvet that was blue. There were very few pictures on the dresser. There were pretty ethnic paintings on the wall. No religious drawings were anywhere. There were colorful lamps and a desk in the corner that had a large, clear container filled with...pennies?

"I brought you some clothes to sleep in. Come on let me show you where you're gonna stay."

Jazmine got up and held her tattered dress. She didn't realize that she left her high heels on the floor. She followed Huey into a room two doors down from his.

The room was gorgeous. It had a huge cream colored canopy over the bed. The furniture was very fancy. It looked like something she had seen of the pictures in England. In fact, it kind of looked like her room with the clean, light-colored furniture. It had a glimmer of gold in the cream-colored wallpaper. Jazmine didn't know if it was Huey that decorated but whoever did was very good at their job. Come to think of it it probably was Huey. Most of the whimsical, creative fixtures were of his doing.

Huey told her goodnight and told her she didn't need to go to work for the next few days. Huey handed Jazmine some women's clothes that fit her perfectly. Wow. She wondered who these were for. Jazmine got under the warm sheets and she instantly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~ The Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huey

Huey was at the club making renovations, as someone had destroyed some furniture. He was also installing some more innovative fixtures for the place. Jazmine was off for the day and was currently at his home doing...whatever. To say Huey was paranoid was an understatement. He had never allowed anyone to stay in his house before except family. And even then they weren't there for long. Jazmine could be doing...anything.. Huey kept looking at his watch so he could hurry back home. He had been gone since about five o'clock that morning and it is almost six in the evening.

"Hey Huey. What's cracking, man?"

"Hey, what's up Walter?" Huey said genuinely albeit absentmindedly.

"Nothing much, man. Where's that fine broad you got working for you? She ain't coming on tonight?"

"Jazmine? No. She's off tonight."

"Really? Hey, man, do you know about her...uuh...prior to her working here."

"No. Well she worked at the burner but I didn't really know her. Why?"

"Well I heard she has a past. She used to work down in New Orleans at a club and I heard she wasn't _just_ showing off her voice and_ just _talking to her fans after the show."

"Well I heard you wasn't just getting back to work."

"I'm just saying, my brother. I've heard things about her. I've also seen you getting close to her. Better watch out she ain't the marrying type."

"Nigga, what? Who said I was trying to marry that girl?"

"I didn't say you wanted to marry her just that's she's not the marrying type. That's what I heard."

"Walter, you up in here gossiping like a damn female. Get back to work."

"I'm just telling you what I heard. Just trying to be a good friend."

"Well if everything we hear is true then I am a gangster, I have a dungeon, and fund the damn KKK!"

Walter laughed it off and Huey walked away.

Walter was the manager of the place so Huey decided that he was through for the he put on his coat, said goodbye and got into his car and drove away.

The whole while, Huey debated whether or not he should get dinner to bring home or...try his hand at cooking. Huey had mastered many things but cooking was not one of them. He could make a decent grilled cheese sandwich but that was about all. His chef was off for two weeks and Huey decided that he was a grown man he could survive for two weeks by himself. He decided that he would just wing it at home.

When he arrived home he was groggy and hungry. He was expecting to shower, climb into bed and go to sleep. First he had to make sure Jazmine was...okay. Okay maybe not to make sure she was okay but...hasn't done anything..._shady_.

_'I have trust issues...so what. It's no big deal.' Huey justified in his mind._

Huey put one of his keys in the lock and the door sprung open.

"Huey!" Jazmine ran to hug him.

"What the...Jazmine! Don't be opening my fucking door like that! You don't know who I was!" Huey was expecting Jazmine to retort sassily.

But she didn't.

"Oh, Huey. I saw your car pull up. I wouldn't just open your door like that to anyone." Jazmine waved him off like he had just said the silliest thing ever.

_'Okay something's up.' Huey thought._

Huey had stepped into the living room. He hung up his black coat and took off his hat and accessories, since Jazmine had it warm and toasty in the house, a relief from the cold air outside.

"What's that smell?" Huey lightly sniffed the air. He had smelled it outside, but he was so tired he didn't believe his nose. The delightful smell couldn't be coming from his house.

"I cooked." Jazmine said cheerily. She had her hair in a ponytail and she wore a simple blue dress and some flat shoes. She looked...different.

"You...? Cooked?"

"Yes. I cooked. Come on into the kitchen. Let's have dinner."

Huey followed her into the kitchen. Jazmine gestured for him to sit down at the table.

Jazmine came over shortly and sat down a plate on front of Huey. It was some creamy, red beans and rice a big piece of chicken and a slice of cornbread.

"There you go. A New Orleans delight."

Huey had his eyebrows raised sceptically and sniffed the plate. Jazmine sat down across from him.

"What you think I would try to poison you or something?"

"No. I just wanted to see if you're a qualified cook. But now I _am_ skeptical. It does smell good, but you are being way too...nice."

"You act like I'm a witch or something. I don't have a cauldron of potions ready to put in your food."

"Now that I think about it you are from New Orleans. Don't they put spells and voodoo and shit on people." Jazmine just looked at him.

"Eat the fucking food! I slaved away in this kitchen for hours upon hours making this meal and you will eat it so as my name is Jazmine Mariella Dubois!"

"Temper. Temper." Huey said monotonously, much to Jazmine's annoyance.

"Huey!"

"Okay, okay. I'll try it...No. You go first." Jazmine rolled her eyes and took a big bite of the food. He watched her eat and waited a few seconds to see if she would...explode or something.

"Okay. Here I go."

Huey tasted the food and took one bite and his expression remained blank. He tried another and it remained blank. He tried again and it remained blank. Before he put it to his mouth again jazmine shouted, "Huey!"

Huey smirked. Jazmine was shocked. His smirk looked so...devilish. It was filled with personality and life...something Jazmine never sees in Huey's face. It's always stuck in one expression. Cold. Emotionless. That's part of the reason why Jazmine can't tell when Huey is joking or not most of the time.

"Jazmine...this is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I used to watch my grandma cook. I used to help her in the kitchen. In fact, she owned a restaurant once upon a time. I used to love it there. I used to talk to all the customers. They loved me."

"Owned?" Huey asked while feeding his face.

"Yeah she died a couple of years ago. When she died the restaurant was passed on to my cousins," Jazmine's face suddenly had a look of disgust, "instead of their lazy asses hiring cooks and keeping up with it they turned it into a...gentleman's club. How disgusting."

Huey thought about what Walter said today.

"So I take it you are not fond of gentleman clubs."

"No. Why would I be? That is absolutely disgusting."

"So you would never do anything like that under any circumstances?"

"Not if I was down to my last penny. I'd rather beg on the street like a bum or venture into garbage cans than put my body on display like that for vulture-like men. What about you? Do you enjoy gentleman's clubs? Have you ever been?"

Huey swallowed a mouthful.

"Not willingly. I used to have to get Riley from various places when he would stay out in what my grandad would call "trouble hours"."

"Oh. Look, Huey. The reason I cooked all of this is because I wanted to show you that I am grateful for letting me stay here. I know you're a pretty private person and I am going to stay out of your way. I promise I will be out of here ASAP."

"Jazmine. I told you it's fine. You can stay as long as you need to. Hell if you cook like this all the time you can stay as long as you like."

Jazmine giggled.

"There are limitations though."

"Like..."

"You know that room at the end of the hall close to my bedroom?" Jazmine nodded her head.

"Don't ever go in there. Don't open it. Don't touch it. Don't even look at it."

"Okay. Sure. Whatever you say, Huey." Damn. Jazmine didn't like when people tell her what to do. Now she's really curious about what's in that room. But...Huey has taken her in so the least she could do is respect his house and his wishes.

"I'm serious, Jazmine!"

"Okay. I heard you."

"I will cut that green eyeball out of you dare disobey me." Jazmine gave Huey a look.

"Disobey you? Do I look like your daughter? You are not my father. Don't talk to me like that. I said I wouldn't go in there and I won't."

"I'm just making sure. Lose that tone of voice."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!"

"Watch your god damn mouth, Jazmine!"

"Fuck you, Huey!"

Huey got up and walked up to Jazmine. He eventually backed her up into the kitchen counter. He had her cornered. They had a mini staring contest for about a minute.

"Keep it cute." Jazmine said.

"What?" Huey raised his eyebrow.

"Move."

"No."

"Huey. Move." Huey smirked and stepped aside. Jazmine walked to the kitchen table and got their empty plates and put it into the sink, where there was dishwater already there. After a couple of minutes she was done with the dishes. She was surprised to see Huey still in the kitchen. He was standing at the counter on the other side of the kitchen with his back turned looking down at something in his hands. As Jazmine moved closer she realized that it was a box. As Jazmine turned to leave, Huey grabbed her arm and swiveled her back around towards his body. Jazmine was shocked as she realized that their lips were touching and they were...kissing. But, as unexpected as this was...Jazmine didn't turn away. Jazmine felt Huey's hands roam her body. Jazmine's hands remained on his chest. She lightly rubbed up and down his torso. They moved to the living room sofa without breaking the kiss. Jazmine ran her hands up inside his shirt and Huey did the same to her.

"Wait," Jazmine stopped what they were doing and Huey looked at her questionably, "We probably shouldn't—uhhh..."

"Yeah. You're right." Huey stood up and rebuttoned his pants and belt. Jazmine straightened her clothes. It was awkward for a few seconds before Huey turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight." He said unemotionally.

"Night." Jazmine said as she sat down.

Once he was gone Jazmine sat back on the fancy sofa and sighed tiredly.

"Damn."

**Wooh! Jazmine girl I don't know why you turned all of that down. That would have been hot but...you have your reasons. Review! Review! Review! Did you like the huey and jazmine tension release mini session? lol I was hesitant about doing that wasn't sure it was what you wanted but I figured what the heck they've been secret lusting after each other for weeks now. Next chapter (or episode as someone said, yes I pay attention to reviews lol) there will be more revealed about the person who is after Huey and Tom and Sarah, possibly Cindy but...I'm not sure yet and some Huey and Jazmine stuff ;)**


	6. New Girl

**Hello. I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I was meant to be updating frequently but...life got in the way...It beez that way sometimes...lol...shoutout to "Julie the one" again...best reader ever...**

**Anyways this chapter is the introduction of someone... enjoy!**

Since Rhonda was fired for her incompetence, Huey needed another bartender. He was interviewing a few people. He needed someone who was friendly, who wouldn't drink the liquor, and who actually showed up to work on time. Well Cindy despised drinking, she believed it was bad for your health among other reasons. She was always on time for whatever she was doing. Her mother had always told her 'whatever you do be on time people will respect you if you are prompt'. Ironically she had lost respect for her mother years ago, when she took up drinking and cheating on her loving father as hobbies. You could say her mother is the reason she deplores drinking. She knows firsthand how it can ruin a life and destroy a family. She really needed the work at Jazz's place because she was saving up her money and she had to take on a second job. She had done bartending before. She was a natural at it. She knew how to talk to people, she knew how to do all the fancy tricks and she knew how to recommend a drink to someone just by looking at them. Tonight was her first night here and she was feeling anxious. She had heard a lot about this place. It's amazing how many people come here and love it and rave about it. They also talk about rumors like the boss (Huey) sleeping with the main act (Jazmine) but she didn't give that stuff attention. People love to talk. I'm sympathetic to it. People talked bad about my mother and I all the time. That's why I moved away from that place.

The club was opening in about 20 minutes and the boss had arrived an hour ago making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. Huey was a lot like an orchestra director or a stage manager. He made sure everything was perfect and he directed people to their right place. Personally that makes him sexy to me. A man in charge is an absolute turn on. But he was my boss and I couldn't think of him that way. Tonight he wore a black pinstripe suit and a matching hat and shiny black shoes. He looked good and something tells me he knows he does.

Cindy had gotten acquainted with some of the people who worked here. For the most part everyone was nice and friendly. There were a few people who Cindy made a note not to talk to. She didn't want to start trouble at her new job. She had too much of a temper and feisty attitude. The one person she wanted to meet wasn't here yet. Jazmine. She had heard so much about the girl around Chicago. She had to meet her. She heard so many rumors about Huey and Jazmine and like she said before she didn't pay them any attention, but sometimes things like that have a bit of truth to them. Some rumors say they were sleeping together. Some of them say she and Huey are leaders of some dangerous gang. Well Cindy wouldn't mind the former, but she didn't like the idea of the latter. But, she wasn't going to judge them based on what other people say she was going to see for herself. Cindy was currently wiping down the bar when a man came to sit down. He looked frustrated.

"Hey, baby. Get me a scotch."

"I'm not your baby. Call me that again and I'll make you drink your scotch through a straw from your anus." Cindy smiled brightly then at the man. He looked shocked.

"Feisty. I like it."

Cindy sighed as she fixed his drink and pushed it towards him. The man took a sip or two and appeared to be thinking before he turned around and looked at Cindy.

"Hey, bartender." The man said.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what is wrong? You are the bartender."

"Nope." He continued on anyway.

"Well you see my old lady acting funny. She don't want to make love no more and she is always angry at me."

Cindy reluctantly replied.

"Well how long has this been going on?" Cindy said in a flat, bored tone.

"Well she's been acting this way for a while now. I'll say a few months."

"Is there anything else wrong with her?"

"Uh besides the fact that she's been sick a lot? Maybe she's caught something ya think?"

"Either she's pregnant or cheating or both. When the baby comes you better hope another man doesn't show up at the hospital." Cindy said this swiftly and flatly...adding salt to his wound.

The man's jaw was dropped open in shock and realization.

"You want another drink?" Cindy asked. He nodded at first.

"Yeah. Just a couple more." He swallowed both drinks in record time and moved towards the dance floor.

Just then a very beautiful, perfectly dressed female twirled in and sat at the bar.

"Get me a drink. Any drink. Just make sure it's not watered down." Jazmine said.

"Okay. Straight to the point." Cindy liked this girl already. Jazmine looked her up and down.

"Are you new here? You must be Cindy? Huey said he hired a white girl. I didn't actually think he did it." Jazmine said surprised lacing her tone.

_'That came out harsher than I expected.' Jazmine thought._

"Well you not too far from white yourself."

"But I'm mixed. So I'm not white. I can choose what race I want to be."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Because I know a lot of black cats that would just call you a light mutt."

"And I know a lot of niggas that would call you jailbait."

"Oh the n-word? Nice."

"Look I don't have to explain my race to you. To you you may see white but when I get around them racist crackers they see a nigga. I've been kicked out of diners and establishments just like the rest of my race because of people that still go by the "one drop rule" so don't tell me I'm white cause I don't get treated that way outside the colored community...or in. To most black folk I'm a 'high yellow bitch'."

"Okay well I wasn't trying to offend. Just some light banter to ruffle your feathers, chickadee. I am the bartender that's my job. Anyways, how do you know Huey?"

"Uh, I work here? Huey didn't tell you about me?" Jazmine said confused.

"Oh. You're one of those girls."

"One of what girls?"

"The kind that thinks that because you're messing with Huey that he gives you recognition besides in the bedroom. I'm sorry sweetie, but you're wasting your time with a man like that."

"I'm not a groupie. I'm Jazmine."

"Oh. Disregard that. So you're the infamous Jazmine."

"Didn't know I was infamous."

"Well you are. You and Huey both."

"Me and Huey? Interesting."

"So are you fucking your boss or not?"

"Cindy? What kind of question is that to ask someone?"

"A nosey, invasive, yet interesting one."

"Yes. Precisely why I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"So...that means yes?"

"No."

"No it doesn't mean yes...? or no it means no to the question?"

"The answer would be the same."

"I know. Hmm..You're not easy to trip up like my other people at bars. Some people you can put a drink or two in them and all their dirty, dark secrets come spilling out like a waterfall."

"Well not me. Plus I still have to perform."

"Well this will be my first time seeing you." Huey walked over to them then.

"Jazmine. I need to speak with you." He gestured for her to follow him.

"Uh...after my drink is finished."

"Now." With that he walked away, expecting Jazmine to follow.

"Uh...He's so pushy. See you later ivory."

"Bye Evory."

"Clever." Jazmine said before walking off.

I'd do anything to be a fly on a wall in that office. One thing about being a bartender is if you are nosey, this is the perfect job. Give people a drink and slowly guide them into telling them what you want. Hell, most times people don't even need a drink. A bartender must equal personal therapist in greek or something.

Cindy continued to work and stick her nose in people's business for about 20 minutes. Jazmine and Huey still weren't back yet. If Cindy didn't know any better she'd say they were definitely fucking. Or maybe they were talking or arguing...and that led to fucking. Or maybe...Damn! I need to get laid. Luckily, I work at a bar and I could have some of these tender pieces of ribs that come here. Well that's if they want to. Since I'm a white girl some guys in here wouldn't even look at me. Oh they'd talk to me. But they wouldn't dare interact with me if I'm not behind the bar. I get so many weird stares here. Luckily, I've made friends with some people here. Plus, I think Jazmine likes me. I could tell. Sure she's a little stuck up and arrogant but...she seems nice. I've always had great intuition.

Cindy was snapped out of her thoughts when Kimberly, Huey's assistant, came over.

"Get me some water." She commanded without looking at Cindy.

"Please...or?"

"Get me some water bartender."

You know a lot of people have come here and have harmlessly called me bartender. But the way this witch said it makes me want to do angry things to her pretty face.

"You know I'm a very observant person so I understand why you're so mean. You're selfishly hurt. Happens everyday. Don't worry you'll get through it."

"What the hell are you talking about pale face."

"Ooh, you're racist too? Your redeeming qualities shrink every time I talk to you."

"Look you better watch your mouth talking to me like that. I can have you out of here quick, fast and in a hurry."

"Sure, darling. Whatever helps your wet Huey-induced dreams at night."

"Shut up and fix me my water."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Kimberly. Aren't you angry you can't drink on the job? You can't use alcohol to drown out the thoughts of whatever Huey and Jazmine are doing in his office and in general?"

Kimberly gave Cindy a mean glare and threw something at Cindy's face. Luckily Cindy dodged it and Kimberly stomped off.

"First day and someone is already throwing stuff at me. That means I'm getting somewhere. Good job Cindy, good job." Cindy said proudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Huey and Jazmine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No. I'm not letting you do this."

"But you will." Huey stood there smug as usual with his smooth, deep voice that thrilled Jazmine. In this instance she wanted to throttle him instead of throwing herself at him.

"Come on, Huey. Why the hell is this necessary?"

"You know things are always subject to change. I wanna create a business that stands the test of time. The only way to do that is to experiment and not be afraid to step outside of the box. You know this."

"If it ain't broke then don't fix it. Things like decorating, dress codes and rules are things that should be changed but not this. I'm not doing it I don't care what you say."

"Jazmine we've been arguing about this for about 20 minutes. This was supposed to be a two minute conversation. You're lucky that I even told you beforehand."

"You know what Huey? You're a jerk and you suck and if you do this I'm not going on." Jazmine folded her arms stubbornly.

"Yes the hell you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"You're under contract. You'll do whatever I say."

"The hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to replace me or something?"

"No. I'm trying to replace you. For god sakes the place is named after you. I'm just trying some new things. I told you this so when you found out you _wouldn't_ think I was trying to replace you."

"Well okay. I guess. But I swear if you try to pull a fast one I'll damage your balls so there won't ever be any future little Huey's." Jazmine grabbed her purse and proceeded to exit.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be onstage performing if you need me..hopefully not for the last time."

Huey rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen."

Huey sat at his desk working on paperwork and ideas for the club. Meanwhile someone somewhere out there was plotting.

_Hey. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Did you all like Cindy? I loved her. I think her and Jazmine would be a good pairing friendship wise. What was Huey and Jazmine talking about? You'll see next chapter. ;)_


	7. On the move: Part 1

**Sorry for updating soooo late. I've been busy looking for a job and such. I've actually most of this written for about a month or two...but I didn't really know how I wanted it to end and...I wasn't really satisfied with it. (Maybe I'm just like my mother, she's never satisfied) lol Anyways something "explosive" happens at the end of this chapter...this is part one...stay tuned for part two of this...should be coming up soon...**

"Huey what do you think about a balcony? I think they are gorgeous. Ooh and french doors? Amazing!"

"Why do you ask me a question then immediately answer it leaving no room for my opinion?" Huey asked with his signature raised eyebrow.

"Stop reading the newspaper! It's infecting your brain!" She yelled, giggled then twirled away in glee.

Huey shook his head. Jazmine went apartment hunting and couldn't decide which one to move into. She had been asking for Huey's (rather herself) opinion on the different apartments. She had been busy this whole week going to different furniture stores and fabric shops and antique stores. She had even dragged Huey along with her a couple of times. Those couple of times had really surprised Jazmine. She thought he would protest, look at her like she was crazy then whisk away in all his afro glory.

But he didn't. Instead he made suggestions and gave his opinion when asked. Huey surprisingly knew a lot about fabrics and art and furniture. They chatted a lot. He even told Jazmine a couple of stories about his childhood. In turn, Jazmine did the same.

Life living together was much better than they both thought. Huey thought Jazmine would be selfish and whiny. But she was actually very independent. She needed essentially nothing from him. Huey liked that. He liked it a lot. He also loved coming home to a home cooked meal every night. Woah. Huey just had a revelation. Coming home to Jazmine was better than not coming home to anyone. Huey liked to think of himself as a person that didn't enjoy anyone else's company. He was the lone ranger, the silent, deadly and solitary one. He didn't like or need other people and their annoying ways infiltrating his life. So with all of this in mind, Huey now found himself lost. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. Sure, he was being a bit melodramatic, but Jazmine's presence didn't disgust him. Maybe annoy a little bit but...

Huey stood up.

"Man I've got to take a walk and clear my head."

As he passed the rooms to get his coat, he could hear Jazmine playing with sounded like the piano. Huey used to play. He was once in a band. He also played the saxophone a little...like his brother Riley. He hadn't played in years. He pushed the door open and watched the back of Jazmine as she played on the instrument.

"Didn't know you played."

"Didn't know you had a piano."

"Well...Now you do."

"Needs tuning."

"Well it hasn't been played for years...so..."

"Wait. You play?"

"_Played_...Played." He looked away.

"Why don't you play anymore?"

Huey was silent for a moment.

"That's none of your concern."

He put his hat on his head and walked away. Jazmine looked at the doorway where he just was and sighed. Her playing continued but the tone and melody was much more softer and sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Jazmine's Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazmine stood at the bar with a cold expression and slight frown on her face as _Honey _performed. She was Huey's new "co-main act". That was his way of saying she is her replacement, Jazmine swore.

"Why did he have to get another lead act? I swear he does shit to piss me the fuck off!"

"Potty mouth. Jazz...I don't know why you mad at that girl. You know Huey would never replace you."

Cindy said while absent-mindedly spinning a bar glass around with a straw.

"Sure he won't. Why the hell else is she here?" Jazmine turned her head slightly towards Cindy, since she had her back against the bar.

"I guess he just needs another main act. Like as a backup, you know in case you are sick or whatever."

"I swear if Huey _'I dont know that nigga middle name' _Freeman is replacing me..."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You signed a contract, didn't you?"

"Yeah but that contract didn't have a 'This bimbo can't replace you' clause."

Cindy raised her eyebrows up and was about to say something until Huey walked up.

When he saw Jazmine's face he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What now?"

"You know what my problem is."

"I sure do. You're a diva."

Cindy coughed-laughed.

"I am not a diva. You put that cheap floozy on before me and I'm not supposed to be upset?"

"You're not supposed to be upset because we talked about this. Remember?"

Jazmine eyed Huey murderously before taking her place on the stage. She walked onto the stage slowly and slightly seductive. A few men loosened their ties in the crowd as if the heat had been raised. She stepped up to the mic and seductively cooed the self-written song titled "I want you".

_**Baby**_

_**You got my heart going crazy**_

_**I told you once I told you baby**_

_**My name's not Mia**_

_**My name's not stacey**_

_**Let them go **_

_**and Choose me baby**_

_**I don't want you to go**_

_**I don't want you to go**_

_**You don't want me?**_

_**Your mouth says so but**_

_**You eyes say...no?**_

_**We all make our choices**_

_**We all make our decisions**_

_**Let your pride go and **_

_**follow your intuition cause**_

_**I can't wait another day**_

_**Baby I can't wait another day**_

_**for you to come whisper in my ear and say...**_

_**I want you**_

_**I want you**_

_**I waaa-aant you**_

_**I. want. You. !**_

Jazmine moved her body with the beat.

_**You say a whole lot with a little**_

_**you say romance is done**_

_**You say women in love are a pain**_

_**and you're not looking for one**_

_**I don't want nothing baby than**_

_**to dance with our tongues**_

_**or for you to be the one**_

_**For love in my heart for once**_

_**and when I see you with other girls I can't explain it**_

_**but you're my whole world**_

_**I love you...**_

_**and you know it**_

_**you don't show it, **_

_**I see your face when you think I'm not looking at you**_

_**and I know you feel something too**_

_**We all make our choices**_

_**We all make our decisions**_

_**Let your pride go and **_

_**follow your intuition cause**_

_**I can't wait another day**_

_**Baby I can't wait another day**_

_**for you to come whisper in my ear and say...**_

_**I want you**_

_**I want you**_

_**I waaa-aant you**_

**I. want. You. !**

Jazmine noticed that by the time the audience stopped applauding her, Huey was already gone.

"Bravo. Bravo. This is my first time seeing you perform...and I didn't know you had such a... limited range." _Honey the heifer_ said.

"Well one doesn't have to yell like a dying cat just to get the song out, darling."

"You feeling some kind of way that you can't do it like I can?"

"Yup. I'm easy on the ears and easy on the eyes. That's what they come for sugar."

"Well if you're so great...then why am I here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Well...I think I have the answer to that. But I'll let you figure that out."

"Leave it up to Huey to hire this cheap, classless broad."

"Oh, please. Huey hired me to correct a _mistake_." Looks pointedly at Jazmine on mistake.

"Why do all these broads persist on trying my person. Honey, if Huey was given an ultimatum...you really think he'd choose you?"

"Yes. I'm better...I'm prettier and I can entertain and sing better. That's what Huey told me. And that's what the audience shows when they applaud me...ferociously."

"Bitch, please. This place is named after me so even if I were to leave, I'd walk with free will and you will remain in the place that was built upon the foundation of Jazmine Isabelle Dubois, you'll forever be known as the girl that came after me. Every night you put makeup on that dastardly looking face of yours you'll be sitting in the chair that _I_ put there the mirrors that_ I _designed and under the lights that used to flash upon my skin and they'll _never_ flash upon you with the same radiance, beauty and class as before. You sit here and perform and what's above your head._ Jazmine's place_. So you'll never forget that you'll never come close to me you'll remain_ literally_ in my shadow. I made this place just like I made the Mighty Burner so you're going to have to try harder to take my spot."

Jazmine walked off and barged straight into Huey's office.

"You've got to get rid of her. I can't stand her."

Huey spun around in his chair and didn't say a word. He just watched her and let her talk.

"What is it with women and their insecurities around other women?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you didn't like her before you knew her, you don't like her after you met her. In general you get along with almost no other female that works here. You don't even like Kimberly. How can you explain that?"

"Because they want you, you idiot! Ugh. Stupid men."

"Even if that were true, which it is not, what does that have to do with you not liking them?"

"Well since everyone thinks that we are together or some kind of secret lovers they view me as competition and because they are so in love with you they hate me...And you are wrong...they do like you especially Kimberly. She loves you. Like, seriously. It's kind of scary."

"Anything to get your way, huh Jazmine. Honey's staying. She's not going. And I have you under contract so neither are you. Deal with it."

"I swear it's like you sit back and plot How can I fuck up Jazmine's life this week! You brought in a disrespectful girl who told me that she's here to replace me? Fuck this!"

"Wah. Wah. Wah. So you can't have your way. Jazmine what more do you want from me? The place is named after you. You make a brickload of money. Stop acting like you own or control the place by bullying my employees. You're just a business move. This is a business. It'd be stupid of me to get rid of you. Now keep your emotions in check before I check you right on out the door."

"Fuck you!"

"He's such a jerk. It's like he believe nothing I say. Apparently, I'm insecure around all other women and I bully them that's why they all hate me. I bet he's screwing them and they tell him all sorts of things about me. That's why he doesn't believe me."

"Girl, you know if he was fucking these broads they wouldn't be so mean and miserable. They'd all be walking around with the same silly, I'm-fucking-my-boss face. Especially that devil Kimberly. That girl is a watered down Hitler. I heard she ran over a cat in anger after seeing you hug Huey."

"Whatever. Let's not talk about me or that bastard Huey. Let's talk about you and that wicked smile on your face for the past few days."

"Who me?"

"Yeah, you girl. So...who you getting down with?"

"I thought you said that was a rude question?"

"No. Rude is coming to work and asking a fellow employee are they fucking their boss _not _what fine boy you're getting off with?"

"Whatever. Girl, he is soo fine. But...a lot of people wouldn't want us together."

Cindy had a sad face.

"Why? Is he a criminal? A nazi? An alcoholic? A woman?"

"No, you silly."

"What's wrong with him? Or better yet what's wrong with you? You don't have a penis do you?"

"Jazmine! Talk about a rude question...and no I have a vagina not a penis."

"Ok. Why can't ya'll be together?"Jazmine asked gently.

Cindy looked down.

"He's black."

"Oh. Well that's stupid."

"What?"

"Society."

"Yeah. What am I going to do?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Maybe."

"Wow, Cindy I hadn't realized that it got that deep between you two."

"Yeah, well it has."

"Imagine how it feels to not be able to live with the one you love or go out in public holding hands. It's little things like that that people take for granted that we don't have the luxury of doing. I mean you live with Huey so of course you don't know what that's like."

"Yeah...well...wait...Cindy! I told you I don't like Huey like that. In fact, right now I can't stand that brown-eyed demon."

"Sure..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Huey's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazmine is sitting on the couch reading a book. The title of the book is called _How to kill your boss (with kindness). _With kindness was written in really small print though and Huey looked annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Jazmine. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Huey."

"Really?" He said skeptically.

"No."

Huey rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you believe me? Why is it so hard to believe the other girls are jealous of me? I am the lead act. It does appear that you pay more attention to me. We go home at the same time. You're good looking. Why is it so hard to believe they want you and hate me?"

"Jazmine. I..."

Just then there was a big exploding noise and the glass in the living room completely shattered. Huey ran to the other side of the room and grabbed Jazmine and ran them into the kitchen and out the back door. There were several more booming noises before Huey pushed Jazmine into a car that was parked in his backyard.

"Damn war." He started the unfamiliar car up and drove him and Jazmine out of the back of the house and down an unfamiliar path.

Neither of them said anything during the whole debacle. The silence was deadly and then:

"What the hell just happened?"

"I...don't know." Huey sounded so unsure. That scared Jazmine more than anything she has been through in the past few months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Secret meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you the girl is the key."

"No she is not. He doesn't care much for her. She's very good for business. If she goes, his business goes and you know how much that means to him. Huey Freeman does not like failure."

"Well after what we do, he'll have no choice."

"What exactly are your plans?"

"We scare him a bit. We won't kill him, but maybe rough him up. Damage his homes and shit. We'll scare him, make him paranoid. When someone's paranoid they don't think straight. When they don't straight they slip up...and then we got him right where we want him."

"Well what will we do about the girl?"

"I don't know. I don't know yet. Someway we have to use the girl to get to him."

"Well I don't know what good that will do. Hell we don't know if he loves the broad. According to my sources he hasn't even fucked her. How far will he go to protect her?"

"I don't know. Let's perform a couple of tests first. K? Then we'll take care of that son of a bitch Huey."

"Okay." The boss pulls out a cigar and makes a gesture for the other man to light it up. He lights up a cigar for the man across from him. The boss-man continues to look up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Nothing makes sense...I mean... it does but...I don't want it too."

"What do you mean, Jazmine?"

"Someone is trying to harm us...or me."

"Us. Trust me. Though I don't understand who would want to hurt you."

"I know. I'm so lovable."

Huey gave her a look.

"What I mean is what have you done wrong to anyone?"

"How have you wronged someone? You act like you have." Jazmine said suspiciously.

"When you have a lot of money and power, Jazmine, you are automatically a target for those who feel envious. Since they can't climb the mountain you've conquered they shoot from the bottom to get you to their level."

"So where are we going?"

"To another place of mine. Listen, Jazmine. I hate to break it to you but I'm prepared for this type of stuff. I have the resources and experience and the expertise. I can have bodyguards surrounding me 24/7. I have weapons ready for destruction."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"Whoever is after us will come back and I'm prepared and you're not. I'd recommend you stay with me for a little while longer."

"Well...okay. I trust you...for the most part. Plus after that I have no intentions of being alone."

"Good. You'll be safe."

"Yes. Your business move will be safe and therefore your business will be safe."

Huey sighed.

**Well review and tell me what you think. Huey and Jazz living together for longer hmmm... I really hate updating soooo late...but sometimes life gets in the way. A little bit of jealousy from somebody(ies) may take place.**


End file.
